The Daywalker
by Destined Hellfire
Summary: Blake Belladonna, half human, half vampire. She was feared by all vampires. Yang Xiao Long, a witty and deadly vampire hunter. When these two are forced to work together to take out the legendary Blood Heiress. They soon realize that they not only are at war with the vampires, but at war with the rest of the world as well. (Rated M for language and violence)
1. I Always Imagined You'd Be Taller

**A/N: The following is a crossover between RWBY and Blade that I have wanted to do for quite sometime. I do not own RWBY or Blade, they belong respectably to RoosterTeeth Productions and Marvel Comics.**

The club was booming with the sound of DeadB3ar's newest track "Monochrome", as club goers lost themselves in the rhythm and beat. A young blonde man entered the scene, surveying the dance floor, searching for his perfect partner, and as the bass dropped he locked on target. She was a young red head, adorned in a lovely red party dress that complimented her black leather boots. The young man licked his lips as he approached the girl, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hi there!" he smiled at the red head, "I'm Jaune." as he offered out his hand as the red head smiled back.

"I'm Pyrrha!" shaking his hand, finding him cute, "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to!" He replied as they took each other's hand, walking out onto the dance floor, slowing moving in sync to the music. Smiling at one another as the sparks flew in the red head's eyes. "Want to see something awesome?" Jaune asked, Pyrrha nodding in response. "Follow me!" taking her hand and leading her into the back of the club, gently pushing her against the wall and pressing his lips against hers as the two shared a long passionate kiss, that Jaune broke after a minute or two. He was welcomed to the sight of the red head smiling, the two locked eyes for a moment or two, before Jaune tilted her head to the side, sinking his fangs into the neck of Pyrrha, savoring every drop of her blood that glazed his taste buds.

The girl screamed, but her sounds of terror were washed out by the loud booms of the club. As she faded in and out of consciousness, an innocent club goer interrupted Jaune's feeding session, screaming at the sight of the blood, she ran back onto the dance floor in terror, Jaune chasing her down and following her out of the exit, where he was greeted with the friendly welcome of a double barreled shotgun, pressing against his forehead. Looking up in terror to be greeted by the one person a vampire didn't want to run into.

"You're...you're..." Jaune stumbled like an idiot.

"Your worst nightmare, motherfucker." Blake replied as she pulled the trigger, sending the silver lined shell through the blonde's brain, watching him disintegrate into ashes in the wind, leaving no trace of his existence. Wasting no time, she kicked open the doors to the club, where she was quickly ambushed by a vampire, firing a shotgun shell straight into her chest without hesitation, as the body turned to ash, all eyes turned to face Blake, while the humans ran for the rear exit, the 6 vampires remaining in the club charged at the hunter.

Blake pulled her legendary sword from the back of her leather trenchcoat, quickly dispatching the first five and injuring the sixth one's legs, as human blood and vampire ash littered what was once a booming dance floor. She grabbed the injured vampire by the collar and pinned him against the wall with one hand, the other hand on her shotgun, which was pointing at the vampire's chest.

"Where is she?" Blake interrogated him.

"I don't fucking know who you're talking about, you crazy bitch!"

"Really? That's a damn shame, cause to be honest, that was not what I was hoping to hear." Blake pressed the barrels of the shotgun against his chest harder. "I'll give you one last chance. Where is she?"

"I already fucking told you! I don't know who you're..." The interrogation was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot, as the vampire disintegrated into ash in front of Blake, confused as to what just happened. She looked toward where the shot came from, to see a young blonde girl standing behind the DJ turn table, smoke still escaping from the barrel of her revolver.

"So you must be Blake? The legendary hunter? The one woman vampires fear?" She asked as she walked out from around the DJ's table, standing a foot away from Blake. The blonde girl was dressed in a simple yellow tanktop, black jeans and black combat boots. She eyed Blake up and down for a moment, "Funny, I always imagined you'd be taller."

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Blake replied with a snarl.

"Easy there tiger! Name's Yang, I'm a hunter, like you." her reply was answered by Blake chuckling.

"You? A hunter?" Blake chuckled.

"Yeah a hunter, and by the look of things..." looking over at the ashes of the vampire she had killed, then back to Blake. "I clearly just saved you from wasting ammo on that pathetic excuse of a vampire."

"And what? You expecting a kiss or something? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just came here to hop on the magical train to wizard school, momma always said I was a special after all." She joked, but was only greeted with dead silence from Blake, Yang sighed. "Okay look, I came here looking for leads to The Blood Heiress. Aim to take the bitch down."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of police sirens, the red and blue lights flashed into club through the windows. The front door was breached by a squad of SWAT members, who were lead by a young red haired girl, who pointed her assault rifle at Blake and Yang, the rest of her team surrounding the pair.

"I'm Cpt. Ruby Rose with the Vale SWAT Team! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air, or we WILL shoot!" The red head ordered. Blake reached into her trench coat with her left hand, keeping the right in sight of the SWAT team, she pulled out a small ball and pressed the button located on it's top. She dropped it onto the floor, before placing her left hand back in sight.

After a few seconds the little ball went off, shooting out a blinding light that stunned the SWAT members, taking advantage of the window, Blake and Yang quickly ran out the back door, where Blake's gorgeous black 1968 Dodge Charger was waiting. She quickly hopped in, Yang jumping into the passengers seat, which lead to her being victim to Blake's glare.

"Did I say you could come along?" Blake asked, annoyed.

"Not verbally, but I saw it your eyes. You can't help it, it's cool. I have that effect on women." Yang joked again, being once again greeted with Blake's silence, Yang rolled her eyes in response, "Never mind."

Blake stepped on the gas pedal and sped down the street, leaving the SWAT team far back in the rear view mirror.

 **A/N: And there it is! My long awaited return to Fan Fiction! Sorry I was away so long, I've working so hard on trying to pursue my writing career! I promise to post as often as possible! Anyway, you know the drill! Please leave your reviews and share it with your friends! I really enjoyed writing this chapter!**

 **Until next time friends!**

 **-DestinedHellfire**


	2. A New Lead

As the Charger pulled into the abandoned warehouse, Blake cut the ignition and quickly got out of the car, Yang following soon after.

"So is this your club house?" The blonde asked jokingly as she surveyed the warehouse. Once again met with dead silence from the girl who drove her here. "You know if we're gonna do this, you're gonna need to say more than five words to me." She took a more serious tone as she stood in front of Blake, a small table separating them.

The hybrid girl sighed, raising the shotgun to Yang's head. "You got 20 seconds to give me a good reason why I need a sidekick." she threatened the blonde, who respond with a chuckle.

"Alright, we'll play your game Blake. You need me, you've got no one else, and to be honest? Neither do I, not even me sister wants to help me, she's too busy playing tough cop in the day time, and vampire servant at night. Besides I thought you'd want to kill the bitch that took your mom's life." This statement caused Blake to growl predatorily,

"You've got some serious balls for a human."

"I ate a lot of veggies as a kid." the blonde joked, chuckling at her own joke, her laughter was interrupted when Blake pulled the shotgun's trigger, the room quickly filling with the sound with the click of a gun with no ammo, which led to Blake chuckling for the first time since the two hunters met. "So did I pass the audition? I was simply born for this role." Yang sarcastically asked.

"Fine." Blake simply stated, lowering the gun and setting it on the table, turning and walking away from the blonde, up some stairs and out of sight.

"So...where do I sleep?" the human hunter called out, receiving no answer. Yang sighed, "Couch it is I guess." the blonde walked over and plopped down on the couch, shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

Blake entered her meditation room, hanging up her trench coat and removing her weapons and armor, placing them on a table. She sat on a mat in the center of the room and shut her eyes, entering a meditative state for the night.

 _The next morning_

Blake awoke from her over night meditation and headed downstairs, where there was no blonde in sight.

"Guess she couldn't handle the heat after all." She said to herself, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of an engine approaching her warehouse, gripping the hilt of her sword, she prepared for anything.

As the door to the warehouse opened, a familiar blonde rode in on a motorcycle, parking it right next to Blake's Charger. "Forgot Bumblebee back there, don't know what I'd do without this baby." Yang stated as she cut the engine and got off the motorcycle, turning to face Blake. "Anyway while I was out I managed to score a lead for us."

"Where?"

"Downtown, a couple old friends of mine, we can head there right now if you want."

Blake nodded and got into her Charger, Yang quickly following suit and entering the passenger seat, shutting the door behind her. Blake turned the key and the engine roared to life, echoing throughout the warehouse. The vehicle pulled into the street and began heading towards downtown, as they drove down the city streets, Yang switched on the radio, slowly bobbing her head to the beat as "Insane in the Brain" began playing through the speakers, her jamming was short lived though as Blake shut the radio off and glared at the blonde.

"Just no."

"What have you got against the world? Seriously has it fucked you over that much?" the blonde asked half annoyed and half curious.

"This world is full of vampires and familiars, and I hate both of them, so until this world is rid of them, I will hate this world." the woman driving answered, returning her eyes back to the road.

"That's a pretty shitty way of looking at things, I mean I ain't happy with the way the world is either, but I don't go shutting out all the good things in it." the blonde's response was met with silence, "Swear sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a stone wall that kicks vampire ass." Yang joked as she rolled her eyes, looking out her window at the city passing by. "My friends are at the next left, office building, can't miss it." she pointed out. They turned left and pulled into the parking lot of the office building, exiting the Charger and entering the front lobby.

"And just who are these friends of yours?" Blake asked as they entered the elevator, Yang pushing the button to be taking to the 13th floor.

"Familiars acting as double agents for me, they owed me for saving their asses from being turned." Yang eyed the floor counter as she answered,

 _10th floor...11th floor...12th floor...13th floor!_

The elevator dinged as the doors opened to the 13th floor, Yang took the lead, turning left and heading down the hall until the two reached office number 636.

"Here we are, lemme do the talking though okay?" Yang said as she knocked on the door, after a few moments of silence, the door was opened by a orange haired girl adorned in a pink dress,

"Yang! So good to see you!" the girl pulled the blonde into a friendly hug, "I see you brought a friend?" she asked curiously as she noticed Blake behind Yang.

"Yeah, Nora meet Blake, I'm sure your familiar with her work." Yang introduced the two as the hug broke, "I wouldn't hug her though, she's not exactly sunshine and rainbows when it comes to people."

"Well it's nice to meet you Blake, It's an honor to meet such a famous figure in the vampire world!" Nora replied, "Please come inside! Ren is just doing research as always!" Blake and Yang entered the office, Nora shutting the door behind them. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thanks though Nora!"

Ren turned from his computer to face the two, "Well well well, to what do we owe the pleasure Blake?" Ren asked, to which he was met with silence from the woman.

"We're here for that lead on the Blood Heiress you said you had?" Yang answered for the silent woman.

"I figured as much, we managed to track down the alias she's been going under, which also answered a lot of questions we had."

"So who is she?"

"Take a look." Ren replied, turing the computer screen so Yang and Blake could see what was on it, the look on their faces was of sheer surprise.

"You mean to tell me...that Weiss Schnee is the Blood Heiress...?"

 **A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 2 of Daywalker! As promised I plan to update my fics more regularly, so please follow my other stories if you want to see more from me! As always, please review and share with your friends!**

 **Until next time friends,**

 **Destined Hellfire**


End file.
